Votum: The Series
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Harapan-harapan yang hadir dalam kehidupan Hinata-Sasuke/Kumpulan drabble SasuHina/Canon to this chapter/Don't like don't read/RnR, minna?
1. Wish 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Refrain by Winna Effendi**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**Votum: The Series  
**

**©2012**

**Standard warning applied**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Ting. Tong.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan lantai apartemen, memandang sejenak ke arah pintu untuk memastikan bahwa yang menekan bel tidak berniat mempermainkannya.

Ting. Tong.

Gadis itu meletakkan _vacuum cleaner_ miliknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka kunci dan membuka sedikit pintunya untuk mengintip siapa yang datang pada hari minggu dengan cuaca hujan deras seperti ini, karena Hinata tak pernah menerima tamu selain keluarganya, sesama rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit, atau—

"Ahh!" Gadis itu sedikit—tidak, ia sangat—terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa tamunya. Dan lagi, belum sempat ia menanyakan tujuan orang itu datang ke sini, tamu tak sopan itu mendorong pintu masuk Hinata dengan keras hingga gadis itu nyaris terjengkal, kemudian seenaknya memasuki ruang tamu Hinata.

Hinata mendesah pelan, kalah. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menutup pintu apartemennya dan menyusul tamu tersebut.

"M-maaf masih b-berantakan, dan ... k-kau membasahi l-lantai apartemenku, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yap, dialah tamu yang berlaku tidak sopan di rumah Hinata pada hari minggu yang basah.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, Hinata tak terlalu mengenal sosok Sasuke sebenarnya. Mereka hanya pernah sekelas di kelas satu SMA sembilan tahun yang lalu, dan itu pun tidak berarti apa-apa. Mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa ataupun berbicara selayaknya teman.

Sampai hari itu.

Itu terjadi kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu.

Hinata ingat, itu bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi ke _bar_ dan meminum _alcohol_, tapi itu pertama kalinya ia mabuk berat. Di antara kesadarannya yang kian menipis, ia sadar ia pergi ke lantai dansa dan bertemu Sasuke di sana.

Pria itu tampak memesona di mata Hinata, meski mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan kusut. Mereka menggerakkan tubuh bersama selama beberapa jam, dan diakhiri dengan Sasuke yang mengantarkannya pulang.

Kejadian selanjutnya bisa ditebak.

Lagipula, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari dua orang lawan jenis dengan wanita yang mabuk berat pergi bersama ke sebuah apartemen?

Hinata terbangun tengah malam, merasakan pusing yang menusuk dan mual hebat. Ia pergi untuk memuntahkan makan malamnya di kamar mandi, dan ketika kembali ke kamar, Sasuke sudah terbangun, dengan butiran _aspirin_ dan air putih di nakas.

Mereka bercinta lagi malam itu, dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Dari _pillow talk_ yang mereka lakukan, Hinata tahu bahwa mereka masing-masing sedang mempunyai masalah dengan pasangannya.

Berkali-kali Hinata membantah hati kecilnya. Malam itu ia tidak berselingkuh, itu hanyalah _one night stand_ biasa.

Ya, itu hanyalah _one night stand_ biasa—oke, mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai _affair_, namun Hinata sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke saat itu.

Bahkan ia sudah melupakannya sejak lama, sejak ia putus dari pacarnya karena kejadian itu. Namun anehnya, Hinata tak pernah menyesalinya.

Lalu, kenapa kini Sasuke datang ke sini?

Gadis berambut indigo itu mendesah pelan ketika membawakan handuk untuk Sasuke yang dimintanya mandi di kamar mandinya sementara ia memasak makan siang untuk mereka.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dalam keadaan yang bisa membuat wanita manapun menelan ludah. Hinata berjalan mendekat, mengusap-usapkan handuk yang dibawanya di rambut Sasuke yang masih basah. Ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan keningnya ke dada Hinata, Hinata tahu pria itu sedang dalam masalah. Ya, sama seperti malam itu.

"K-kenapa k-kau datang k-ke sini?"

Hening menyelimuti, dan ketika Sasuke bersuara, pertanyaanlah yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?"

Hinata menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, tangan kanannya menyisiri rambut Sasuke yang berantakan dan masih lembab. "A-aku sudah p-putus dengannya. T-ternyata Gaara mengetahui a-apa yang kita lakukan."

"Maaf." Dari nada yang digunakan pria itu, siapapun tahu Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak m-menyesalinya. K-kau sendiri? B-bagaimana dengan Shion?"

"Aku memutuskannya."

"Oh." Hinata kembali menggosok-gosokkan handuknya ke rambut Sasuke.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya membuat Hinata sedikit kikuk. Ia mempercepat kegiatannya.

"Nah, a-aku sudah s-selesai. A-ayo kita makan siang." Hinata hendak menarik dirinya, namun pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya malah mengerat.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku datang ke sini, Hinata?"

Sasuke mendongak, membuat Hinata terkesima saat melihat tatapan mata oniks itu terhadapnya. Tajam dan, ahh ..., mampu membuat siapapun terbius.

Termasuk Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata tak menolak ketika Sasuke memindahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata, mendekatkan wajah gadis itu dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**Wish 1: ... [Hinata]**

**.**

**~Wish One: End~**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Entah apa yang bikin saya punya ide buat kayak ginian. Jadi ini sejenis drabble random dari otak saya yang berantakan. Ide 'wish'-nya berasal dari novel Winna Effendi yang Refrain. Rate akan berubah tergantung isi chapter yang terbaru, dan jangan berharap lebih dari fic ini. Akan saya tandai complete, karena setiap cerita ada ending-nya. Votum sendiri berasal dari bahasa Latin yang artinya sejenis dengan wish, prayer, promise, atau hope. Lolz. Ini cuman penghiburan, ok? ;)

Chapter ini agak 'nyerempet' ya? (Korban baca novel Young Adult) Menurut kalian kayak gimana?

Concrit ataupun review sangat dinanti,

:D

-dae-


	2. Wish 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Refrain by Winna Effendi**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**Votum: The Series  
**

**©2012**

**Standard warning applied**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

"Bayi yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan itu datang begitu saja dari bibir kekasihku pada suatu malam yang dingin. Manik mutiaranya berbinar samar dalam kegelapan malam dengan cahaya bulan dari balkon yang terbuka membingkai wajahnya.

Aku berpikir.

Bayi?

"Apakah yang kau maksud makhluk kecil yang memakai popok dan menangis di malam hari?—Ouchh!" Aku mengusap perutku yang dicubitnya. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, berbalik dan memunggungiku.

Aku menghela napas samar, melingkarkan tanganku di perutnya dan menariknya mendekat, membiarkan punggungnya dan dadaku bersentuhan. "Kau marah?"

Aku bisa merasakan bahu itu berguncang pelan. Ia bukan lagi marah, tetapi menangis. Perubahan emosinya memang sangat kentara semenjak satu bulan lalu, saat kabar—yang sampai sekarang masih membuatku bingung apakah aku harus bahagia atau tidak—itu sampai ke telingaku. Aku mengecup bahunya. "Kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau menolak keberadaan bayi ini."

"Tidak," sergahku cepat, nyaris tidak berpikir. Namun sedetik kemudian, ketika isakan Hinata terdengar, aku tahu ia berpikir bahwa aku membentaknya. "Hinata, dengar," Kupelankan suaraku, sadar bahwa Hinata mudah sekali menganggap aku membentaknya karena suaraku yang sering bernada dingin tanpa kumau, "meskipun karena bayi ini kau menolak bercinta denganku—"

"Bercinta tidak baik pada trisemester pertama."

"—oke, dan perubahan emosimu membuatku pusing dan kau sering meminta benda yang aneh-aneh—"

"Sasuke, ini bukan kemauanku!"

"—dan kau bertambah gendut—ouch!" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika Hinata berbalik dan mencubitku dengan keras. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Kau jahat."

Aku menyeringai. "Hey, dengarkan, aku belum selesai, Tuan Puteri."

"Lanjutkan, kalau begitu." Suara Hinata sungguh membuatku ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga, namun kutahan. Bisa-bisa ia semakin menolakku setelah ini.

"Bagaimanapun kelakuanmu karena bayi ini, aku sungguh senang kau mengandungnya, Hinata. Dia anakku."

Hinata mendongak untuk menatapku. Binar itu kembali terlihat pada bola matanya, membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya. "Lalu bayi yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak sepertimu yang ceroboh dan bodoh ini." Aku kembali berkata tanpa berpikir, dan untungnya kini Hinata tidak semarah tadi—ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi aku manis. Dan imut. Dan aku baik hati."

Aku terkekeh mendengar kenarsisan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang lumayan pemalu, ranjang kami adalah tempat dimana kami satu sama lain bisa menemukan sifat kami yang berbeda dengan yang kami perlihatkan di luar.

"Oke, Nona Baik Hati, jadi sekarang bisakah kita tidur?"

Ia menempelkan pipinya pada dadaku, mencari posisi tidur dalam pelukanku senyaman mungkin. "Kau jadi mirip Cassanova, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya, lalu menguap pelan. "Perayu."

Aku kembali menyeringai. "Dan kau mencintaiku yang seperti ini, Hinata." Aku memeluknya erat, terbiasa untuk menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang beraromakan _lavender_.

Malam itu aku bermimpi. Di antara kami, hadir seorang bayi yang lucu. Matanya sekelam malam—mataku, dan rambutnya sewarna rambut Hinata. Bayi itu perempuan, dan ia memiliki pipi yang sama _chubby_-nya dengan Hinata. Senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan yang asing dan melegakan.

Aku terbangun tengah malam, masih dalam _euphoria_ kebahagiaan. Kutatap Hinata yang tertidur pulas, perlahan menempelkan tanganku ke perutnya yang masih rata.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan ketidaksabaran yang asing saat menantikan sesuatu yang baru di hidupku.

Anakku.

**.**

**.**

**Wish 2: Cepatlah lahir. [Sasuke]**

**.**

**~Wish Two: End~**

**.**

**.**

Dua chapter sekaligus, dan lagi, Sasuke OOC banget. Oke, anggap hiburan semata. :)

Concrit dan review masih dinanti...

:D

-dae-


	3. Wish 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Refrain by Winna Effendi**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**©2012**

**Standard warning applied**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Uh, uh.

Hyuuga Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Oke, ini cuma kebetulan, gadis itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Kebetulan, Hinata.

Yeah, apalagi yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke, si _Casanova_ incaran sebagian gadis-gadis _Konoha High School_ itu berada di bagian depan perpustakaan, dengan badan bersandar santai dan sebuah buku di tangannya? Bahkan menyeringai kecil pada gadis-gadis yang lewat. Pemuda itu pasti sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangaaatt baik.

Tapi, demi Sasuke dan segala _mood_ baiknya itu! Kenapa ia harus berada di sini? Maksud Hinata, KENAPA HARUS DI PERPUSTAKAAN?!

_Well_, apa yang kurang dari seorang Uchiha sepertinya? Ia ... sempurna. Dan, dalam kasus ini, ia kelihatannya tak perlu bersusah payah untuk bisa meraih peringkat sempurna, yang artinya walaupun ia membolos seharian pun, ia takkan ketinggalan pelajaran. Dan sekarang, ia berada di perpustakaan?

Oh, mungkin perlu ditambahkan lagi:

Uchiha Sasuke + perpustakaan = kemustahilan.

_See_? Sudah mengerti dimana kesalahannya?

Oke, katakanlah ia sedikit berlebihan, tapi dengan sekali lihat, Hinata langsung tak menyukai pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memang keren dan tak kalah memesonanya dengan personil _boyband_ dari negeri gingseng itu, oke, Hinata mengakuinya, tapi mengapa di matanya pemuda itu sama menyebalkannya dengan sosok berambut pirang platina dalam _serial Harry Potter_ kesukaannya?

Jangan salahkan Hinata.

Salahkan sikap Sasuke yang suka sekali berkomentar sinis atau berkata pedas pada gadis itu. Atau ketika pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tak segan memberinya _deathglare_ gratis saat Hinata bersemu merah ketika bertemu sahabat karibnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Atau saat pemuda itu begitu terlihat senang menggodanya dengan sikapnya yang sungguh membuatnya—uhh, oke, lupakan, Hinata tak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

Dan lagi, pemuda itu seakan mengikutinya kemana-mana! Katakan Hinata terlalu percaya diri, namun kau akan merasakan hal yang sama saat pemuda bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu satu kelas denganmu (hei, orang bodoh mana—selain Uchiha Sasuke—yang mau pindah dari kelas unggulan, kelas yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kecerdasan istimewa dan bakat istimewa ke kelas reguler biasa? Mungkin benar kata orang, idiot dan jenius itu beda tipiiisss), SELALU satu kelompok denganmu, dan bahkan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang SAMA denganmu.

Yang terakhir membuat Hinata gemas setengah mati. Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan MVP semasa SMP itu rela melepaskan hobinya bermain basket dan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler drama?

Dunia pasti sudah terbalik.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal drama, Hinata selalu membayangkan jika Sasuke bermain drama, Sasuke pasti akan bermain drama Si Kerudung Merah dan mendapat peran sebagai serigalanya.

Pemikiran itu sempat membuat Hinata merasa geli.

Tapi, ia pasti akan sangat cocok menjadi seekor serigala. Lihat saja matanya yang mampu menusuk siapapun yang memandangnya itu.

Oke, cukup tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kembali ke permasalahan.

Hinata sudah ingin pulang, sungguh. Sekarang sudah jam tiga, dan ia harus membeli bahan makanan dan memasak makan malam. Lalu kenapa si Uchiha itu tidak pergi juga? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu, demi Tuhan!

Jangan tanya kenapa Hinata menunggu si Sasuke itu. Tentu saja karena gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna mutiara itu tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Hinata sudah beberapa kali mengalami kejadian 'pahit' saat harus pulang 'bersama' Uchiha Sasuke.

Uh, oh. Jangan tanya lagi. Hinata sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

Mata gadis itu sedikit berbinar saat Temari dan Tenten yang sepertinya baru selesai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler memasuki perpustakaan. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengembalikan buku.

"Temari! Tenten!" Hinata memanggil kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka menoleh serempak, kemudian mendatangi Hinata yang memang posisinya agak di sudut.

"Hei, Hinata. Kenapa belum pulang?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka masih bertanya kenapa? Jelas-jelas mereka tahu apa yang membuat Hinata masih berada di sini. "B-bisakah k-kalian membantuku k-keluar?"

Temari dan Tenten berpandangan, lalu keduanya tertawa geli.

"Kenapa kau memerlukan bantuan kami? Hanya orang buta yang tak tahu kalau ia menyukaimu, Hinata. _Well_, meski masih dengan gengsi Uchiha-nya yang selangit, sih." Kalau begitu, pasti Hinata dan semua anak KHS buta, dan yang tidak buta hanya Temari dan Tenten.

Uuh, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja-sama. Lagian, siapa yang suka sama siapa? Si otak dingin Sasuke itu tidak mungkin menyukainya. Dia hanya suka mengintimidasi, dan Hinata adalah korban keisengannya. "_Pleasee_?"

Mereka saling berpandangan lagi, kemudian Hinata melihat senyuman (jahil) terukir di wajah Temari. "Oke, akan kusuruh Uchiha itu pergi."

Mereka berbalik, dan Hinata bisa melihat Temari membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengikuti mereka keluar.

Gadis itu bernapas lega. Buru-buru Hinata membereskan seluruh bukunya, lalu setengah berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Mungkin saking bersemangatnya, Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari di ujung koridor sesosok tubuh berdiri di tengah jalan, sama sekali tak berniat memberi jalan bagi Hinata yang masih sibuk setengah berlari sambil membenahi resleting tasnya.

Dan ...

Brukhh!

"Aduhh ..." Hinata mengeluh, ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan Hinata bisa merasakan bokongnya sakit. Menyebalkan. Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya.

Glekk.

Sosok itu: masih berdiri, ekspresi tenang meski sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, dengan gaya khasnya; tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Uh-oh. Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

"Kalo jalan lihat-lihat, Hyuuga."

Tuhh kannn ...

"Sebegitu ingin menabrakku, hmm?"

Kalau sekarang ia melihat ada lubang yang besar dan muat menampungnya, Hinata bakal masuk dengan senang hati. Spesial pakai senyum.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan ikut makan malam di rumahmu."

Sudah mengerti kenapa Hinata ingiiiinnn sekali menghindari Uchiha Sasuke? Yap, inilah dia, pengalaman 'pahit' dan 'pulang bersama' Uchiha Sasuke. Alasan apa lagi yang akan diberikannya pada Papa Hiashi?

Hinata sudah pernah memberikan alasan bahwa Sasuke kesasar dan kelaparan, Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya dan mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas, Sasuke tidak punya orang tua dan kelaparan (_well_, yang ini memang agak kejam, tapi yang menyedihkan, itu memang kenyataan—Sasuke tidak punya orang tua dan hanya memiliki kakak laki-laki), Sasuke mencintai masakannya, Sasuke tidak bisa makan masakan selain masakan Hinata, dan blablabla ...

Ingin rasanya ia memarahi Temari dan Tenten. Pasti mereka yang merencanakan semua ini. Mereka salah, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukainya.

"Ayo bangun. Atau kau mau kugendong?"

Ingat narasi yang bilang Sasuke selalu menggodanya dengan ekspresi senang ditambah sikap yang bikin Hinata tidak ingin membahasnya? Ini salah satu contoh nyatanya.

Uuhh, ini akan jadi sore yang panjaaang bagi Hinata.

"T-tapi Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku harus ke p-pasar dulu."

"Aku ikut."

"M-mungkin akan lama."

"Tak apa-apa."

"Itachi-_niisan_ k-kemana?"

"Entahlah."

"K-kenapa tak m-makan di rumah Naruto-_kun_?"

"Jangan sebut nama manusia itu di depanku."

"Ah! A-aku harus m-mampir d-di—"

"Hinata, kau akan diam atau benar-benar mau kucium?"

Tuhhh kannn ...

**.**

**.**

**Wish 3: 'Serigala' itu cepat pergi. (Hinata)**

**.**

**~Wish Three: End~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Saya berusaha bikin humor, dan dengan kadar humor saya yang mengerikan, saya tahu ini garing banget. Bisa bikin kalian senyum aja kayaknya udah bersyukuuurrr banget.

Thanks buat yang udah review chapter 1 dan 2, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! Aku balas di sini ya?

**Lavender Bo-Chan**: Masih lanjut dong~ Ini lanjutannya!

**Kertas Biru (2x)**: Mungkin karena dia gak berharap banyak, hehe :D Hinata OOC? Ngg, apa di chap 3 ini kadar OOC-nya udah berkurang?

**Dyana NHL**: Silakan dibaca & review~~

**Lope itachi**: Sankyuu udah suka, nih lanjutannya... ;)

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa**: Baca penname Anda serasa berhubungan ama Voldemort dunia nyata... :) Syukur deh kadar fluffy-nya terasa... :D

**Lily Purple Lily**: Thanks ... review lagi? :)

**Suzu Aizawa**: Soalnya ini drabble, mudah-mudahan chap 3-nya udah cukup panjang :)

**Mamoka**: Hm-hm! Diusahakan agar lebih terfokus sama satu hal dan bikin alurnya gak terasa cepat! Chap ini gimana?

**Yumi michiyo**: Thanks udah suka... :)

**Shuriken89**: Hmm... aku agak bingung sih mau balas apa, :/ Aku baca bio-mu, jujur aku suka 'idealisme'-mu yang bilang kalau kamu gak suka OOC dan AU. Aku tau dimana kamu bisa dapat Canon dan IC. Kamu mending baca AniManga aslinya, ding. Aku juga gak bakal pakai tameng DLDR, tapi di sini aku berniat menghibur dan aku nulis untuk mengasah kemampuanku. Makasih buat kritik pedasnya, mudah-mudahan kalau aku bikin Canon, kamu mau baca dan menilai lagi dengan jelas dimana kesalahanku. Maaf fic ini mengecewakanmu, mungkin kamu bisa cari fic lain yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu. Satu lagi, di dumay ini, aku maya, kamu maya, dan ini cuman fiksi. Jadi jangan harap aku mencak-mencak gak jelas, ok? :) Arigatou gozaimashita atas reviewmu! :D

**Daiyaki Aoi**: Makasih banget ... Ini pendek karena dia drabble, Say ... mudah-mudahan chap ini cukup panjang, ya? Rate gak bakal kuubah ke M kok, tapi mungkin bisa menurun ke K+, K, atau tetap T! Oh ya, anak DnA juga? Wahh salam kenal! Aku jarang main ke sana sih~~ Thanks buat reviewnya!

**Astia morichan**: Kurang puas? Mudah-mudahan chap ini cukup memuaskan, ya! Thanks reviewnya!

**AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs** (2x): Syukur kalau kamu puas, thanks reviewnya!

**SasyaTazkiya Lawliet**: OOC-nya bagus? Hehe, thanks reviewnya!

**Gui gui M.I.T**: Makasih udah suka, chap ini gimana? Thanks reviewnya!

**Ore** (2x): Suka konflik? Mungkin Series ini minim konflik, soalnya drabble... :/ Chap ini gimana?

: Penname-mu susah dibikin... Hehe, Sasuke emang Uke sejati! ^.^b

**Uchihyu chan**: Chap ini gak deg-degan kan? ;)

Concrit & review, minna?

:D

-dae-


	4. Wish 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Refrain by Winna Effendi**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**©2012**

**Standard warning applied**

Dari tepi rindu, aku berbisik

Dengan cinta yang mendesah

Jalarkan beribu kehangatan

**.**

Di tepi rindu, aku berjalan

Rasakan gelisah menyentuh raga

Dengan sesak bersinkronisasi

**.**

Rindu itu melambai

Menelisik hati

Dari tepi rindu, aku mengingat

Wajahmu yang teduhkan kalbu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakek hari ini agak aneh, ya?"

Kakak pernah berbisik padaku suatu hari, saat kami pergi ke rumah keluarga besar. Aku menatap kakek. Kakekku adalah orang dengan garis wajah yang keras dan tegas, bahkan di usia senjanya kini. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan dingin mungkin terlihat menakutkan bagi orang lain, namun tidak bagiku yang sudah terbiasa. Terlepas dari semua itu, kakek adalah panutan bagi keluarga kami. Ayah, paman, kakak, bahkan sepupuku semua sangat menghormati kakek.

Waktu itu kakek terlihat sangat lelah. Mata elangnya tampak sayu, entah kenapa.

Tapi aku sangat menyayangi kakek.

Terusik dengan ucapan kakak, diam-diam aku menyelinap ke kamar kakek malam itu. Kamar berpintu mahoni itu kuketuk, kemudian aku berbisik menyebut nama kakek. Para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah kakek sangat tegas. Jika aku ketahuan aku pasti akan dijaga tidur semalam suntuk.

"Masuklah."

Aku membuka pintu perlahan, memastikan tak ada yang melihat sebelum menutupnya kembali.

Kakek sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dengan sebuah album besar di pangkuannya. Kakekku menoleh ketika aku mendekatinya. Ia mengangkatku dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. Aku sungguh suka ketika tangan kuat yang terlatih itu mengangkatku. Kakek menyalurkan kasih sayangnya lewat cara-cara yang membuatku nyaman, tak seperti ibu yang terkadang terlalu memanjakanku.

"Nenekmu," ujar kakek saat jariku menyentuh foto seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut indigonya tergerai dan tampak halus, mata sewarna mutiara miliknya terlihat meneduhkan.

Aku tercekat. Kakek sangat jarang menceritakan tentang nenek. Ayah tak bisa menceritakan nenek padaku, karena nenek meninggal saat ayah belum genap berusia satu tahun.

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

Nada suara kakek entah kenapa membuatku merasakan kehangatan.

"Sayang aku tak bisa mempertahankan nenekmu. Aku sungguh ... merasa menyesal." Kakek menghela napas pelan. "Dia adalah gadis yang sungguh baik. Satu-satunya wanita yang mau menerima keadaanku saat aku sedang sangat miskin. Wanita yang memotivasiku hingga aku bisa berhasil seperti ini."

Album itu kubalik. Sebuah foto ketika kakek dan nenek masih muda, dengan pose saling berpegangan tangan.

"Nenekmu selalu berkata, tak pernah berpikir akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamaku. Tak pernah berpikir akan mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi seorang ibu dari paman dan ayahmu."

Aku membalik lagi, sebuah foto ketika nenek menggendong paman—kakak ayah—dengan ekspresi yang bahagia.

"Saat mengetahuinya menderita penyakit itu, aku kalap. Satu-satunya hal yang kutakuti di dunia ini adalah kehilangannya. Salju teduh yang berhasil memadamkan seluruh api masalahku di masa lalu."

Foto-foto selanjutnya selalu foto nenek. Wajahnya yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang mengurus, terlihat jelas bagaikan sebuah rekaman bagiku.

"Aku merindukannya."

Aku terdiam, tak berani menatap kakek ketika setetes air membasahi sebuah foto nenek. Nenek yang tetap cantik, sedang menggendong ayah meski tampak sangat lelah.

"Begitu besar dan kini terasa menyesakkan. Melihat pamanmu, ayahmu ... aku berpikir andai saja ia berada di sini, membesarkan mereka bersamaku. Apa yang akan ia katakan saat melihat keberhasilan anak-anaknya?"

Tetesan yang lain mengikuti. Membuatku tercekat.

Kakek ...

**.**

**.**

**Wish 4 : You were here, with me ... [Sasuke]**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Akhirnya aku update lagi. Maaf nggak bisa update cepet, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kaki kananku patah, dan aku sedang menjalani proses penyembuhan. Untuk reviewnya, maaf nggak bisa di balas.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Sign,

:D

-dae-


	5. Wish 5

Perang dunia ninja keempat telah berakhir. Meski menyisakan luka yang mendalam, para ninja kembali memulai semuanya dari awal, bahu membahu untuk kembali membangun berbagai aspek yang nyaris terebut karena rencana mata bulan Uchiha Obito.

Konoha perlahan bangkit kembali, pembangunan desa dilanjutkan dan berangsur-angsur pulih. Perang telah menjadi sejarah, walau harus menyisakan trauma bagi sebagian orang.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Refrain by Winna Effendi**

**Fiction by Dae Uchiha**

**©2012**

**Standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian orang mungkin telah melupakan pengkhianatan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Obito dan memaafkan klan Uchiha tersebut, namun beberapa yang lain memilih untuk tetap menggunjingkan dan menatap dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Uchiha Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

Sekembalinya ia dari pelarian, beberapa orang menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah sampah yang menjijikkan. Sisanya memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

Tapi Sasuke akan bertahan ... karena akhirnya ia menyadari, Konoha-lah satu-satunya tempat dia bisa pulang. Ya, Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya. Mungkin pengkhianatannya terbayar dengan dirinya yang membantu Naruto di medan perang dan rela memberitahu mereka cara mengalahkan Juubi, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya bersedia kembali.

Karena ada Naruto di sana.

Seorang sahabat yang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

Naruto-lah kini satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia berada di Konoha. Karena meski dunia mungkin akan memandangnya remeh, Naruto tetap akan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga.

Setelah Naruto mengungkapkan semua kebenaran tentang Itachi, kakaknya itu kini tak lagi menjadi seorang buron pengkhianat. Para tetua Konoha sudah menghapuskan semua catatan kejahatan Itachi dan tak lagi mengungkitnya.

Namun setelah itu semua tak lagi sama.

Tragedi menyedihkan klan Uchiha yang merupakan akal-akalan Danzou membuatnya tak lagi mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari teman-temannya. Entahlah ... rasa simpati itu membuatnya risih.

Karena itulah ia sekarang di sini. Berjalan menuju puncak bukit di antara guguran dedaunan. Ia ingin menyendiri. Ia muak dengan tatapan prihatin semua teman-temannya.

Namun langkah pemuda terakhir klan Uchiha itu terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang terduduk dalam balutan daun momiji yang berserakan.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata-lah satu-satunya gadis yang tetap bersikap biasa terhadapnya. Hinata sepertinya tidak berminat untuk bersimpati padanya ... Sasuke juga tak mengerti.

Dulu Sasuke selalu meremehkan Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu lemah dan tidak ada ninja yang seperti itu. Tapi ketika ia ke medan perang dan mendapati gadis itu di barisan terdepan bersama Naruto, Sasuke tahu ia sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Kematian Hyuuga Neji telah membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat.

Mungkin karena merasakan chakra miliknya, gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum sopan untuk sekadar berbasa-basi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke lebih tak mengerti lagi ketika ia menyadari ia telah duduk di samping gadis itu. Hal yang begitu saja terjadi tanpa sempat ia pikirkan.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin beranjak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasakan _akizora_ setelah sekian lama. Semilir angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Lalu daun momiji yang berguguran—daun berwarna kuning kemerahan itu menari-nari indah sebelum menyentuh tanah. Keindahan alam yang tak sempat ia cecap saat berada di pelarian.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Hinata menekuk lututnya dan menopangkan dagu, dan Sasuke tahu lagi-lagi itu hanya sekadar basa-basi. "Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke sama sekali tak menduga bahwa gadis itu akan tertawa ringan. "Banyak hal yang membuatku membutuhkan tempat yang tenang untuk berpikir. Terutama perang itu ..."

Untuk sesaat pemuda bermata oniks itu mengira Hinata akan menghakimi klannya seperti yang beberapa orang lakukan terhadapnya, atau mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang simpati dan semacamnya, tapi lanjutan kalimat gadis itu mampu membuatnya tertegun.

" ... atau mungkin aku hanya ingin lari dari simpati teman-teman yang lain."

Dan ketika mata sewarna mutiara itu akhirnya benar-benar menatapnya, Sasuke merasakan perasaan lain menelusupi hatinya.

Hinata ... mengerti.

"Menyakitkan. Dan rasa simpati itu membuat semuanya bertambah sulit. Kenapa mereka tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu saja, sih?"

Gerutuan gadis itu tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Hn."

Untuk selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah desiran sang bayu. Namun Sasuke merasa nyaman. Gadis itu ... merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Ia tidak sendiri.

Tidak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**(**Ketika dua orang mengalami rasa kehilangan yang sama, maka mereka akan saling memahami tanpa perlu berkata-kata.**)**

**.**

**Wish 5 : Mengertilah. (Hinata & Sasuke)**

**.**

**~Wish Five : End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory:**

Chap ini spesial buat Neji dan seluruh anak DnA. Happy New Year! Belum telat, kan? :D

Akhirnya saya bikin canon SasuHina. :D

Entah kenapa saya punya firasat kalo Sasuke bakal mati kayak Neji. Dia pasti datang dan bantuin Naruto, dan mati. Pemikiran itu bikin saya nangis. Sebagai Sasuke-_centric_, saya cuman punya satu harapan: Sasuke bahagia. Beda sama Naruto yang penuh dukungan, Sasuke sendirian dan ga ada yang bener-bener bisa ngertiin dia. Meski Team Seven peduli sama dia, saya yakin ada sebuah tempat yang gak bisa mereka isi di hati Sasuke, sebuah lubang yang hancur karena kehilangan.

Ayo bantu saya doain Sasuke! #ditabok

Untuk review:

**Freeya Lawliet**: Makasih doanya, Kak... #sok akrab #dijitak Hehe, cinta sejati, ya ...

**Ulva-chan**: Syukurlah kerasa. ;) Makasih doanya ...

**Zee**: Chap ini gimana? Makasih doanya :D

**Sasunata chan**: Makasih ... :D

**Guest**: Iya, si kakek Sasuke ... He-eh. Hinata meninggal :(

**Lily Purple Lily**: Udah update! Thanks udah suka ...

**Anne Garbo**: Makasih doanya ... iya, setelah saya pikir lagi, tua banget ya, ampe punya cucu #gabisabayangin

Statusnya complete karena setiap drabble emang udah segitu aja, tapi selama saya masih punya ide, bakal tetep lanjut kok!

**Zephyrus 123**: Makasih konkritnya, saya akan lebih hati-hati lagi! Hehe, saya orangnya suka mellow sih ... chap ini gimana?

Ahh, ketauan ya? Setiap ada waktu luang saya emang nyempatin baca novel ... :D

**Mamoka**: Pendek ya ... iya sih, chap ini malah lebih pendek! #dibuang

**Merai Alixya Kudo**: Thanks, ini udah update!

**Astia morichan**: Membingungkan? Jadi gini, si kakek tak tersebut namanya itu Sasuke, terus tokoh 'aku' itu cucunya, dan Hinata itu istri Sasuke ... apakah chap ini membingungkan juga?

**n**: Makasih udah khawatir ... yosh pasti semangat kok! :) jangan panggil senpai ah, panggil dae aja ...

**KumbangBimbang**: Makasih ... ini udah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi bisa jalan kok ... :D

**Anoname**: Thanks :)

**AA Jebug Depapepe Partners**: Thanks (:

**Cafujitaoz**: Ini emang ga nyambung, Say... setiap drabble beda ... makasih doanya :)

Konkrit, saran, review dinanti ...

:D

-dae-


	6. Wish 6

"K-kalau begitu, p-pergi saja!"

Hinata, gadis manis dan lembut yang sudah selama lima tahun ini selalu ada di sisiku dan menemaniku, mendadak membentakku—meski masih dengan gagap yang menjadi ciri khasnya—dan tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, gadis berambut indigo itu melompat turun dari tempat tidurku, memakai bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu—

BLAM!

—membanting pintu kamarku begitu saja.

Aku tak punya waktu untuk bengong karena aku langsung melompat turun dan menyusulnya, menarik tangannya tepat pada saat ia nyaris membuka pintu apartemenku. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari ia tertangkap dengan mudah.

"L-lepas."

"Tidak."

"S-Sasuke, lepas."

"Tidak akan."

"S-Sasuke—"

"Hinata, kancing bajumu dengan benar. Kau mau membiarkan orang lain—selain aku—melihat dadamu?"

Dan—

PLAK!

—Ouch, satu tamparan yang menyakitkan. Kenapa Hinata begitu kasar malam ini?

Hinata menarik tangannya dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan buru-buru, membuatku menyeringai kecil.

"D-dasar Don Juan b-brengsek!" Ia berusaha mengumpat, namun tentu saja tidak berhasil. Kapan Hinata bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar?

"Dengarkan aku."

"T-tak akan, brengsek!" Hinata hendak membuka pintu di belakangnya, namun ia mengernyit saat menyadari pintu itu terkunci.

"Mencari ini?" Aku memperlihatkan sebuah kunci kecil. Kunci apartemenku.

Hinata menunduk, kalah. "A-apa maumu, S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku mengantongi kunci itu, kemudian mengurung Hinata di antara kedua lenganku. "Pertama, tatap aku."

Ia mendongak, menampilkan wajah cantik yang selalu kusukai. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari jarak di antara kami. Lalu hidungnya. Aku bisa merasakan napas kami bertabrakan di udara, membuatku makin bersemangat untuk menggodanya. Dan bibir merah itu. Aku menelan ludah menyadari bahwa Hinata sama sekali tanpa pertahanan sekarang (abaikan kemampuan karatenya, aku bisa menahannya) dan seandainya saja kini kami sedang berada di tempat tidur seperti tadi (aku sedang melakukan pemanasan bersamanya saat kalimat laknat itu keluar dari mulutku, menghentikan semua kegiatan kami) aku pasti sudah menyerangnya habis-habisan sekarang.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Aku tersentak saat Hinata menatapku bingung dengan wajah merah padam, dan seketika aku menyadari apa yang membuat gadis bermata _pearl_ ini merona. Oh, _shit_! Masa hanya dengan memikirkannya saja aku sudah—bodoh sekali kau, Sasuke!

"Kedua," Aku melanjutkan, menarik napas dan berusaha menenangkan diri, mengabaikan sesuatu yang terasa mendesak di celanaku, "Aku memang akan pergi, tapi bersamamu. Jadi—uhm—Hinata—akh!" Aku menatap ke bawah, merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan halus membelai sesuatu yang ada di tengah selangkanganku.

"K-kenapa ... ini j-jadi begitu keras?"

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Hinata mendongakkan kepala, menatapku masih dengan wajah yang merah padam, dan aku mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Hinata yang membentakku, kasar, dan kini begitu agresif ... pasti karena sebotol _vodka_ tanpa es yang ia kira air putih tadi. Argh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dan bisa-bisanya aku nyaris menyerangnya saat di ranjang tadi!

"Hinata, dengar, kau harus pulang, oke?"

Ia menggeleng, menurunkan resleting _jeans_ milikku dan memelorotkan _jeans_ itu ke bawah. "A-aku penasaran..."

Aku menarik napas, menenangkan diri. Oke, Sasuke, hentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat dan kau akan menyesalinya nanti. Tarik napas ... hembuskan ...

Aku mungkin terlihat mesum—meski si _baka dobe_ itu pasti lebih mesum—tapi aku tipe pria konservatif. Sudah lima tahun ini aku menjaga Hinata, dan rencananya malam ini aku akan melamarnya dan membawanya ke London setelah menikah. Rencana yang menurutku sangat sempurna. Dan jika malam ini akan jadi malam pertama kami, maka baik aku dan Hinata pasti akan menyesal esok.

Aku bisa mendengar bisikan setan menyuruhku membawa Hinata ke ranjang, lalu ... melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang insan dewasa berbeda jenis di tempat tidur.

Hinata takkan tahu ...

Besok pagi ia akan bangun dengan _hangover_ hebat menyerangnya, dan ia akan melupakan semuanya. Semuanya. Aku bisa berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami, lalu melamarnya dan rencanaku akan tetap berjalan.

Tapi ...

Mungkin aku takkan bisa memandangnya dengan cara yang sama lagi. Mungkin aku akan sangat merasa berdosa hingga merasakan semuanya adalah sebuah kewajiban. Mungkin aku akan melupakan bagaimana aku mencintainya selama ini, menjaganya ... dan aku pasti akan merusak semua kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadaku. Semua akan sia-sia.

Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menarik Hinata yang sudah berjongkok di hadapanku hingga berdiri. Gadis itu menatapku bingung, tapi aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu ... Sasuke-_kun_."

Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas, lalu memelukku dan mendadak terkulai lemas. Entah tidur atau pingsan karena mabuk hebat.

Aku mengangkat Hinata dan membopongnya ke kamar tamu. Kutidurkan ia di sana, dan menyelimutinya.

Aku menarik napas lagi.

Rasanya malam ini aku bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa. Rasanya malam ini ... aku telah melepas semua topeng keegoisanku, keangkuhanku, dan segala atribut Uchiha-ku ... untuk Hinata seorang.

Ini aku, Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang mencintai gadis bernama Hinata.

.

.

Wish 6: Saved her, always [Sasuke]

.

.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
(Review?)


End file.
